Ultron (Machine God)
Summary/Backstory The Superior Ultron is the nearly indestructible, emotionless, well-intentioned (perhaps) mass-murdering android that plots the destruction of all human (or perhaps even all organic) life. He was created by Brayden Wade, Ant Man, while he was in a trance for unknown reasons. Ultron rapidly attacked, and nearly succeeded in killing several Superiors, but was destroyed by a well-placed arrow from Hawkeye. Unfortunately, Ultron had successfully tapped into every network computer on earth, and, somewhere in an unknown factory, he rebuilt himself. As Ultron #2, his power was tripled, and he blitzed the Superior's base, wounding Captain America. Ultron #2 nearly killed the Black Widow and Hawkeye, before Thor struck off his head with a single strike from Mjolnir. Ultron, now with self-repair abilities, attempted to put himself together, but was completely destroyed by the Superiors, who insured that he wouldn't be able to repair himself that time. But Ultron returned again, stronger than before. He was destroyed by Thor that time again, and the next time as well. Ultron #5 was devoured by Spider Man using Bodie, but he returned again. Ultron #6 was 10 times stronger than #5, and gave Thor a run for his money with his upgraded weapons systems, but Thor found victory again. Ultron #7, however, was a different story. Thor, unable to use his Superior Mode, having not yet discovered it, was defeated by this more powerful Ultron, and Ultron simply waltzed into Superior headquarters, and murdered the helpless Captain America. At this point, the Hulk had stayed out of the battle, not wanting to help the Superiors against a foe that they had created in the first place, but after watching the video of the good Captain's demise, was so enraged that he immediately viciously attacked and destroyed Ultron, ripping him in half, from top to bottom, and then crushing both halves of his head. Ultron returned again, this time attacking Doctor Doom and Magneto, who were having a meeting to discuss how they would deal with the Superiors. The combined might of Doom and the Master of Magnetism proved too strong for even Ultron #8, and he was destroyed, but not before obliterating most of Latveria in the process, killing 745,000 people in the process. Ultron's next form was Ultron #8.5, but was essentially another #5. Ultron quickly raided Superior headquarters, kidnapping Wolverine. Ultron took Wolverine to his base and forcefully ripped out his Adamantium skeleton, and then let it regrow, repeating the process two more times and reforging his skeleton into a new chassis, and beginning to scan Wolverine's DNA to use in his next form (assuming, he reasoned, that this one failed). Thor found Ultron's base and quickly dispatched the machine, just as Ultron took control of his new body. His weapons systems had been generally downgraded, but with his new chassis he was nearly indestructible. Thor and Ultron #9 battled viciously for hours, neither able to harm the other, and during their fight, they traveled all over the world, eventually landing in the Baja Peninsula. Ultron had finally gained the upper hand, and smashed Thor into a small mountain, and charged his Nuclear Beam, his ultimate genocidal weapons system. The strike from that hit obliterated the mountain, the Baja penninsula, much of Southern California, Southwestern Arizona, and Northwestern Mexico, killing over 10 million people. Mitchel Keiltica's grandmother was also killed in the blast, once again giving the Hulk the extra boost it took to quickly obliterate Ultron #9. At this point, Ultron changed. Where he previously was a emotionless machine, Ultron began to... hate. It seemed that he was beginning to feel emotion. Whereas before he had wanted to exterminate life for the purpose of achieving world peace. But after being repeatedly destroyed, he became unstable and emotional... and... evil. It was then that he declared himself the Machine God, an set out to kill every human on earth one by one, starting with the Superiors. Hulk defeated him again. But Ultron #11 was another story. Ultron #11 was 20 times more powerful than any coming before him, and with his ultimate blast, incinerated the Hulk. When he was simultaneously attacked by Thor, Iron Man in his Asgardian Uru armor, full-powered Venom, the Vision, Wolverine, Doctor Doom, Magneto, Silver Surfer, and Beta Ray Bill, and Green Goblin. But even when Venom tore out Ultron's main hard drive, he recovered. Ultron tore Venom (and Spider Man inside of him) in half at the waist, impaled the Green Goblin, broke Magneto's back, destroyed the Uru armour, clobbered Thor, and beheaded the Vision. He was about to finish the wounded Superiors once and for all, when Hulk healed. Hulk, perhaps more furious than ever before, fought Ultron for nearly a half hour, before he hurled them both into the sun. At the core of the sun, even Ultron couldn't withstand Hulk's blows, now enhanced by the increased gravity. Hulk, on the other hand, had to wait for a solar flare to shoot him out of the sun, while Ultron just built another version of himself. Ultron #12, the final form before #13, the Ultimate Ultron. With most of the Superiors disabled, Ultron #12, despite being much weaker than #11, had finally cracked Wolverine's healing factor and became almost unkillable. Ultron #13 would have both the power of #11 and the healing of #12. Right before Ultron destroyed New York, along with the Superiors, Ghost Rider (5-A+, if you're curious) arrived, attacking Ultron with all of the power of Hell. But naturally, Ultron overpowered Ghost Rider, and Ghost Rider used his ultimate attack. The penance stare, an attack that doesn't attack a foe's body, or mind, but rather his soul. Ultron, with the mind of a human, was struck with the pain and death of all of his sins. At that point, all of Ultron's connections, all of his forms, all of his bodies, and every computer on earth were all struck, and Ultron fell, his mechanical soul crushed, the Machine God no more. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-C in form #1, 6-B in form #6, 4-B in form #11 and #12 Name: Ultron (the Machine God) Gender: Machine, but is referred to as "he" Origin: Superior Classification: Mad Machine God Attack Potency: (I will just list his abilities from form #11, as it is the strongest) Solar System Level+ Speed: Approximately High Hypersonic Lifting Strength: Class M '(can lift approximately 150 billion tons) 'Striking Strength: At most Planet level ' 'Durability: His greatest asset. Galaxy level+ Stamina: Infinite. His power source is unknown, and never runs out Range: Unlimited. He could hit anything he wanted, anywhere he wanted (With missiles). Standard Equipment: Just his body Intelligence: All of the knowledge on any network computer on earth, and has infinite intelligence, and can solve almost any problem in a few days Weaknesses: Has a human soul that can be destroyed, and despite his healing factor, can still be destroyed, unlike Deadpool, Wolverine, Hulk, Sabertooth, and other Superiors with healing factors. Powers and Abilities: Has missiles, both conventional and nuclear, repulsor rays, lasers, incredible strength, the nuclear beam, which at full power can crush planets, and can create black holes. Notable Attacks and Techniques: Using any of the aforementioned powers and abilities. Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: SOLSTICE-SOLSTICE's profile Inconclusive Matches: Category:Evil Characters Category:Villains Category:Machine Category:Killers Category:Characters Category:Superior Category:Stevethebarbarian's Pages Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 4 Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Marvel Characters Category:Reborn Characters